


i'm so Sorry

by PeterParkerFanboy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Irondad, Sad Peter Parker, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, im sad so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerFanboy/pseuds/PeterParkerFanboy
Summary: THIS IS SUPER ANGSTY AND SAD PLEASE CHECK TAGS DON'T TRIGGER YOURSELVESIm a sad bitch so lets some shit yeet
Relationships: Friday & Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	i'm so Sorry

He sat at the edge of the ledge, thinking about the way things have been going. Of course, life couldn’t have given him a good hand. To start, the death of his parents. Then Skip Wescott. The death of his Uncle who bled out in his arm. Flash Thompson the bully who destroyed any hope of him being happy, even with all of the other things that have happened he should still have a shot at it right? Of course, the universe thought diffrent. The universe had a fucking building dropped on him.

Sighing and putting his head in his thought about his options. Out of web fluid, ripped suit that Mr.Stark will no doubt yell at him for, May’s probably freaking out, but yet here he sat on the ledge of a building 40 minutes away from home. 

“Hey KAREN?” his voice was hoarse from crying, and he cringed when he heard himself. 

“Yes, Peter?” Her voice was slightly robotic. 

It felt nice to have someone to talk to, even if she’s an AI. 

“What would happen if I fell? Are we talking broken bones or death?” 

He immediately regretted asking, Mr.Stark reviews the footage from patrol. KAREN could report it to him. He’d be so angry at him. ‘I can see it now. May and Mr.Stark tag team yelling at me. Peter, why didn’t you talk to us? Peter, why aren’t you strong enough? Peter give me your suit back you’re clearly not good enough for it,” His thoughts raced in his head. ‘Peter, I can’t believe you! First, you cause the death of your uncle then you just decide to leave to?’ This time it’s May’s voice ringing through his skull. 

“Are you okay, Peter?” KAREN’S voice broke him from his thoughts. 

“No.” he took a deep breath, “I’m so far from okay. I just. I want to fall KAREN, I want to fall.” 

A sob wracked through his body as he spoke. “ I wanna fall KAREN, theres too many thoughts. TOO many,” He fell back and curled into himself. Sobs wracked threw his body a mantra of “Too many” left his mouth. 

He reaches up to throw his mask to the side, getting uncomfortable with it sticking to his face. Puffy red eyes know on display as he sobbed over the shit storm of his life. In doing this he missed KAREN talking to him but it’s fine, he’s used to crying alone. 

Memories of Skip flash through his mind as he crawls back over to the ledge. “Should I leave a note?” Voice hoarse, he asked himself aloud. 

He pulled his phone out of a pocket Mr.Stark had put in the suit. A video is as good as a note. Maybe even better than a note. He opened his camera and pressed record. 

His face was bright red, and it was so dark that the picture quality was awful. “Hey, May. Mr.Stark. Ned and MJ.” he cleared his throat trying to sound less like he had been sobbing, even though it was apparent on his face. “ I’m sorry… I’m so sorry I just… I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep acting okay. I don’t know how to fix this! I just. I love you all so much. I hope you forgive me.” 

With that, he pressed stop and put his phone down. They’ll find it, he knows they’ll find it. He fell. Preparing himself to hit the pavement, praying no one was there to see him land. 

But… He didn’t fall. Strong arms wrapped in a metal suit caught him. Mr.Stark caught him.

“Your okay, kid. Peter. You’re okay. I’m so relieved that I got here in time.” Tony whispered into his head. 

His poor broken boy sobbed and flailed in his arms, “I wanted to fall Mr.Stark! Let me fall!” He screamed at him. Resulting in tony holding him tighter. 

“No can do kiddo. Let’s go home, get you comfy, and talk alright? FRIDAY have Happy get May and bring her to the compound alright?” 

Peter realized then that Tony cares, he realized that Tony loved him, that he has a chance of being okay, a chance of living. “I’m sorry! IM so sorry Tony” He sobbed in his arms. 

“You’ll be okay. It’s okay. We can get through this alright?” 

Know, he knew people were taking pictures, he knew Peter wasn’t wearing his mask, he knew that this Peters “fall” was probably on the internet. But for the momemt, he didn’t care. His kid was safe, Peter wasn’t a crushed bug on the pavement. That’s all that mattered to him right know.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh IDK how to angst but i be sad so I write da sad. Hope you liked it if anyone actually read this hahahahah


End file.
